The Administrative Core (Core A) will support the scientific and programmatic activities of our HIVRAD Program and provide the necessary infrastructure for the Program to achieve its overall research objectives and milestones in the most efficient and effective manner. Core A has the following specific aims: (1) to provide scientific leadership and coordination of the HIVRAD?s activities, assuring achievement of our scientific goals while maximizing scientific collaboration; (2) to optimize communication among the participating scientific investigators; and between Project Leaders, the Scientific Advisory Board, and the NIH Program Officer; and (3) to provide fiscal oversight, administrative support, and ensure regulatory and grant policy compliance. Core A will be led by the Principal Investigator, Dr. Leonidas Stamatatos, who will manage, oversee and coordinate the efforts of each participant in the Program, with the assistance of the Project Manager. A group of external Scientific Advisors will be formed to oversee the scientific activities of the HIVRAD and provide advice and support. This Core will oversee and integrate the execution of the research Projects and Scientific Core. Core A oversees all aspects of this Program including scientific issues, regulatory affairs, finance, communication, coordination and administration of each of the Cores and Projects. This Core will ensure that expenditures and projections are commensurate with the goals of the overall project; monitor the fiscal and functional aspects of all subcontracts; and coordinate with the Offices of Sponsored Research at participating Institutions for the disbursement, expenditure and accounting of grant funds. This Core will coordinate the preparation and submission of scientific and financial reports, facilitate the establishment of regulatory protocols and ensure regulatory compliance. Communications will be facilitated utilizing a variety of tools, including a dedicated, external SharePoint site, which will serve as a centralized repository for Program data, regulatory compliance documents, inter-institutional and material transfer agreements and relevant publications, abstracts and presentations.